I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: This Naley one-shot is based off the song "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. What happens when two best friends since the age of 8 fall in love?


I'm Only Me When I'm With You

_**- The song "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift has been stuck in my head for awhile now and I decided to write a Naley oneshot about it. So please enjoy and leave awesome reviews!**_

_**-The other songs in this chapter are "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift and Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift (As you can probably notice, I am obsessed with T. Swift and proud to admit it).**_

_Haley's POV_

Every Friday night, Nathan and I sit in a field behind his yard. We just stare at the stars and enjoy each other's company. We have been doing this since we were 8 years old. Ten years has passed by so quickly and our friendship changed into something more as well. I feel like Nathan and I were always destined to be together. When we met at the tender age of 8, we became friends instantly. At first I didn't think he would want to be friends with a girl, but he proved me wrong. We were inseparable since day one. All of our family members and friends had bets on when we would become a couple. We tried to explain to them that we were only friends and wanted nothing more. However, fate had a different plan for us.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_  
_in a field behind your yard,_  
_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._  
_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_  
_just listen to the crickets sing._  
_Everything I need is right here by my side._  
_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you._

Last year, we both tried to find dates for our junior prom. Neither one of us had much luck (I'm pretty sure Nathan had better luck than I did, but he refused to admit it). I was a little bit surprised when Nathan asked me to be his date. Of course our families were absolutely thrilled and said this was only the beginning. I had no idea how right they were.

My mom and sisters helped me pick out a dress and they fixed me up really pretty as well.

I was a little bit nervous and anxious because I wasn't sure what was happening. I loved being friends with Nathan and I know he felt the same. Was it wrong for me to want more after denying it for years?

Seeing Nathan in a tuxedo caused my overactive imagination to go into overdrive. When we locked eyes with each other, he smirked at me. Usually his trademark smirk never works on me but tonight, my knees almost buckled.

My heart was racing, palms were sweating, and my stomach was in knots. Nathan never had this much of an effect on me. Why tonight?

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

We spent the whole night dancing and talking away. My nervousness melted away and I could actually enjoy myself.

I think Nathan could tell something was wrong because he barely left my side all night. I tried to convince him to go hang out with his friends, but he said he was fine with just hanging out with me.

After prom, we were supposed to meet our friends at the bowling alley. Nathan decided to take a little detour first.

I should have known we would have ended up at our field. It was Friday night (well technically it was Saturday morning now).

We took our shoes off and sat down to look at the stars. Everything I have ever wanted in this life was sitting next to me and I was too chicken to tell him.

"Nate," I whispered trying to find the strength inside of me.

"Hales," he whispered back smirking at me.

"This may sound crazy and totally stupid. We have been best friends for 9 years now and I love you like a brother. Here comes the crazy part: when I saw you in your tux tonight, something inside of me clicked. I pretended the prom was a date for us and I know we dodged the becoming a couple question so many times before. But, I don't want to deny what I feel anymore. I'm in love with you Nathan Scott and it would be awesome if you felt the same," I admitted feeling the weight fall off my shoulders.

Nathan stood up and helped me up as well. Before I could say anymore, he pressed his lips softly against mine.

It was our first kiss and it was flawless, really something fearless.

Nathan pulled away slowly and said the words that melted my heart, "crazy girl, when we were 8 years old, you stole my heart. I didn't know it at the time, but now I know we were destined to be together. Our families and friends have bets and will be thrilled by this. However, I don't care what they think. The only thing that matters is I love you and not in a brother/sister/friend way. Also I'm glad you feel the same too."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tightly.

After our declarations of love, we became even more inseparable. I guess being friends for so long helped us move right along in the relationship world. Our friendship didn't really change that much (well now we make out on a daily basis, hold hands, and say 'I love you' every chance we get).

We have been a couple for a year now and it was a great year for the both of us. We both got into our dream schools; the only problem was the distance between them. Nathan got into Duke University on a basketball scholarship. I got into Stanford University on an academic scholarship.

On this Friday night, I decided that Nathan and I had to talk about our situation.

We took off our shoes, sat down (Nathan leaned against a tree and I sat between his legs with his arms wrapped around me…I always felt safe in his big and strong arms) and looked up at the stars. We listened to the crickets sing and I knew this field would always feel like home to me. Also being with Nathan felt so right and nobody knew me like he did. I honestly cannot live without his touch, seeing his handsome face and the whispered words of love into my ear.

Tears sprang into my eyes because I was going to miss doing this. My Friday nights would never ever be the same without this field or Nathan by my side.

"Aww babe, why are you crying?" he asked with a trace of concern in his voice.

"It just hit me that pretty soon, we won't be doing this anymore. You will be at Duke playing basketball and I will be at Stanford with my nose stuck in books. We have never been apart from each for more than a week since we became friends ten years ago. How am I going to survive without seeing you every day? My dream has always been to go to Stanford, but now my dream is to be with you and only you. I love you Nathan and I am terrified of not being with you. I need to know what is going to happen between us," I admitted and my heart was racing like crazy.

"Hales, I love you too and I promise nothing is going to change. My dream has always been to go to Duke and join the NBA. However, since we have been a couple, my dream has changed. The only thing I want in this life is you and only you. That is why I decided to apply to Stanford and I actually got accepted. Their basketball program isn't as great as Duke's is, but now we can be together. I hope that is o.k. with you," he said bringing a huge smile to my face.

I turned myself around and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Do you want to hear something crazy?" I whispered into his ear.

"What's that?"

"I applied to Duke and I got accepted as well."

"Wow, this is crazy. Now we have to decide to where to go," he said.

"I've already decided and I want to go to Duke with you Nathan," I exclaimed and waited for his reaction.

"Haley, you don't have to do that. I am willing to go to Stanford because all I want is for you to be happy and I know I will be happy too because we will be together," he explained.

"That is so sweet Nathan, but you deserve to have your dream too. Duke has amazing basketball and academic programs, so it would make more sense for us to go there. Thank you for willing to sacrifice Duke for me, but I know I will be happy at Duke because we will be together," I said feeling very happy right now.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I've never been surer in my life. I love you Nathan Royal Scott and I am never going to stop," I sealed our fate with a kiss.

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_livin' in a crazy world._  
_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._  
_And I don't try to hide my tears._  
_The secrets or my deepest fears._  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._  
_And you know everything about me._  
_You say that you can't live without me._

Nathan broke the embrace and whispered into my ear, "I love you too Haley James and I honestly cannot live without you. Thank you for going to Duke with me in the fall and if it isn't what you want, we can always transfer to Stanford in the spring."

"Nathan, you are the greatest boyfriend in the world. I swear nobody else knows me like you do. I can't even really be myself around other people. But the second we are together, I feel at peace and I can just relax. There are a few times you drive me crazy, but I wouldn't want it any other way. The only thing I know that is true is that I am only me when I'm with you," I said feeling very happy right now.

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

"Hales, I feel the same exact way. You know I had a reputation for being a player. It didn't matter to you and you were able to look past that and see the real me. When I am around my friends, I have to be somebody else. That is why I love being around you. I don't have to be anybody but me around you. I love you so much and it scares me sometimes. The best day of my life was the day I met you. We were only 8, but I knew that our friendship was going to be something special. If for some reason our relationship doesn't work out, I hope our friendship never ends," he explained.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
_Only you can tell._

We spent the rest of the night talking, kissing, and contemplating our future.

Summer was over before we knew it and it was time to leave for Duke University. My parents weren't surprised that I wanted to go there. I was excited because Nathan and I were going to live together off campus in our own apartment.

Our first year as college students was a wonderful and challenging experience.

Nathan enjoyed playing basketball and really liked his classes as well. I loved all of my classes and somehow Nathan convinced me to become a cheerleader for the basketball team.

Surprisingly, I loved being a cheerleader and made a lot of friends as well. Plus, I got see Nathan shirtless a lot (which was a very nice sight to see).

The next three years flew by very fast. I was graduating with a teaching degree in English and Nathan was graduating with a degree in sports management (just in case the NBA doesn't work out for him).

The scouts were very interested in Nathan and would be in the stands for the last game of the season.

Nathan was on fire that night and I swear I lost my voice cheering for him.

Afterwards, a scout from the Carolina Bobcats talked to Nathan and his coach.

I waited patiently for Nathan outside of the gymnasium and I seriously hoped that Nathan's dream was going to come true.

About ten minutes later, Nathan came outside and our eyes locked with each other's.

I could see a smirk on his face and I knew that meant good news.

"So, don't keep me in suspense Scott. What did the scout say?" I practically shouted and was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You are looking at the new point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats for the 2010-2011 season. It is only a one year contract, but I can't believe it. I am a professional basketball player and none of this would have happen if I didn't have you in my life. Haley James, will you marry me?" he exclaimed as he got down on one knee.

Before I could even think, he pulled a black box out of his pocket and showed me a beautiful diamond ring.

"I wanted to do this more romantically, but life is too damn short. One of my dreams came true tonight and I want the other one to come true too. I love you Haley and I can't picture a future without you in it. I want you to be my wife and make me the happiest man alive. So what do you say, will you be my wife?" he spoke with such love and honesty.

"Yes, I will marry you," I cried as I pulled Nathan up off the floor and threw my arms around him. He picked me up and spun me around before crushing his lips into mine.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"This will definitely sound selfish, arrogant, barbaric, and chauvinistic; but, I don't care. You are mine, always and forever! Nobody will ever love you like I do and I know I can never be myself unless you are with me. I can't wait to really make you mine and we can spend the rest of our lives happy and in love," he said taking my breath away.

I whispered in his ear, "you are mine too, always and forever. I can't be myself or who I want to be unless you are with me too. I love you and I can't wait to become Mrs. Nathan Royal Scott."

_That I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you_  
_Uh huh_  
_Yeah_

* * *

The next six months were a busy time for me and Nathan. I found a job as an English teacher at Charlotte High School. Nathan began his NBA career and absolutely loved it.

Nathan and I got married exactly six months after he proposed. Our families were super ecstatic that we were finally taking the plunge. We got married in our favorite place in Tree Hill: the field. It was the perfect setting because Nathan and I met for the first time here and this is where we declared our love for each other. The wedding was absolutely beautiful and Nathan looked so damn sexy in a tux. He could barely keep his eyes off of me as well. His vows melted my heart and will stay in my memory for the rest of time.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey you know this could be something. Because everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing. So maybe it's true, I can't live without you and baby two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the best of my life and you already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one. I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing. Because when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's ok, I'm finally now believing. That maybe it's true, I can't live without you and baby two is better than one. There's so much time, to figure out the best of my life. And you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one. I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey. Maybe it's true, I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the best of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking, I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one . There's so much time, to figure out the best of my life. But I figured out with all that is said and done. Two is better than one, two is better than one."_

These were my vows to Nathan and I'm sure he will always remember them as well.

_She said, I was eight *and you were eight*, I looked at you like the stars that shined. In the sky, the pretty lights and our daddies used to joke about the two of us. Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my. Take me back to the house in the backyard tree; said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did. Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I..._  
_Oh my my my my. Well, I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But your eyes still shined like pretty lights and our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my. Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light. Oh my my my my. A few years had gone and come around,_  
_we were sitting at our favorite spot in town, and you looked at me, got down on one knee. Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do and I did too. Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I. I'll be eighty-eight*; you'll be eighty-eight*, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my. _

The reception was tons of fun, we danced and drank the night away. Then we made love as husband and wife in the honeymoon suite of a fancy hotel.

One year later, our son James "Jamie" Lucas Scott was born and three years later, our daughter Michaela Rose Scott was born. Another two years later, our 2nd son Nathan Royal Scott Jr. was born. One year later (total surprise), our 2nd daughter Isabella Marie Scott was born. Having four children was not easy and some days were better than others, but Nathan and I got through it together.

We watched them grow up, move out of the house, get married and have children of their own.

We loved being around our grandchildren and enjoyed being alone in our house once more.

When Nathan and I met, we were always destined to be together. I was only me when I was with him and he was only him when he was with me. After all this time, our love grew stronger and would never fade. I would love Nathan Scott always and forever. He would love me the same as well. If you don't believe two best friends can fall and stay in love, think again.

*_In the original song, the ages were 7 and 9 and 87 and 89, but for this one shot, I changed it to 8 and 88._


End file.
